Angelica Meadows
Angelica is a pùca who trades at the Bedtime Bazaar. She is kind and generous, but rather thoughtless. Character Personality Angelica is honest as the day is long. She doesn't like to lie, and even when she does will immediately correct herself. She'd rather keep a secret silent, to the point where she runs away from the person asking. She is modest, and doesn't like to take credit, even when it's due. She's happy to allow others to claim her help as their own doing, because she doesn't particularly mind. Honestly she has no motives. This bothers her beyond belief, and is also the reason she's fine with others using her work. It's because she hasn't found anything she truly enjoys enough to want acknowledgment for. She feels like she's somehow living life half heartedly and leaving things unfinished. However when she tries to think of something to do she gets overwhelmed with the possibilities and tends to return to her comfort zone of gardening. She has no foresight. She can't logically think through situations to understand consequences. Life tends to take her by surprise due to this. That's why she tends to maneuver through life by instinct and is able to focus with intense perception on the present. She usually can only focus on one thing at a time. She's a very kind person. She wants to see the good in people and believes there's many different types of good. She wants to meet many new people and see their good. She gets upset when she sees someone truly evil, however. She hates ambiguity because she knows that there's multiple paths with many consequences for each but she cannot think through it. She's scared of accidentally hurting someone through choosing the wrong one. She takes her mistakes very personally and remembers them vividly, feeling a disproportionate amount of guilt for the deed. She apologises profusely when she does something wrong, past the amount of times she needs to. She can make situations awkward like that. Interests Angelica loves to attend the Bedtime Bazaar to meet many different people. It's also her way of doing something with her stuff because, as previously stated she doesn't know what to do with it. Her passion is gardening. She loves cultivating plants, both flowers and food. She doesn't have a concrete goal of what to do with them afterwards and while she's happy just doing it, thinks that it doesn't count as a personal achievement. She thinks this because she considers plants to just be doing their own thing and she's just helping. She wants to try to do something concrete with them but doesn't know anyone who cooks or uses them for things that could teach her. As a shapeshifter she likes to experiment with her form and likes to get creative with it. Some can be quite artistic, but once again if it's not permanent it doesn't count as a talent to her. Appearance Pùca are shapeshifters, but will have animal features when in human form. Angelica has dark hair and likes to decorate her ears with flowers. She has rabbit ears, but will change them about when she feels like it. She usually has whiskers. Story The púca (Irish for spirit/ghost), pooka, phouka, phooka, phooca, puca or púka, is primarily a creature of Irish folklore. Considered to be bringers both of good and bad fortune, they could either help or hinder rural and marine communities. The creatures were said to be shape changers which could take the appearance of black horses, goats and rabbits. They may also take a human form, which includes various animal features, such as ears or a tail. Relationships Family Friends Aquaintances Enemies Romances Notes * Angelica flowers symbolise true and pure intention and are meant to help see people's true intentions. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks